


Yellow Roses

by ivaldi



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, First Meeting, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivaldi/pseuds/ivaldi
Summary: There's just a week left before L'Arachel meets her soulmate.





	Yellow Roses

**Author's Note:**

> For @basiliskdragon on Tumblr! Happy holidays!

L’Arachel stared at her wrist, watching the timer tick down. In just about a week, she would meet her soulmate. The concept had always made sense to her - fate had many grand designs, after all, so the idea that souls were created in duos and that two people whose souls matched were destined for each other was in no way strange. Not to L’Arachel, anyways.

Still, she had to admit, it did worry her somewhat that she didn’t know anything about this Eirika, even if the two of them had been paired by fate. She knew all her questions would be answered once they met, but that didn’t stop her usual anxieties from poking at her brain. She’d always had a more...intense personality, and it had driven people away before. Until she actually got to talk to Eirika herself, there was no telling whether or not this would be a problem. 

She wanted to have utmost faith in the match, to follow fate without hesitation, but something stopped her from doing so, and that was the most worrying of all.

-

Eirika had never been one to rely on destiny. It just wasn’t something that sat well with her, the idea of following a linear path that would never change. The timer on her wrist had never meant much to her for those exact reasons. And yet, she now found herself curious about her supposed soulmate. The timer was winding down now, after all. Once it hit zero, Eirika would know once and for all whether fate was something she could trust or not. It would all be resolved soon. She had to admit, part of her wanted it all to be true - about soulmates and prophecy and destiny. It was both exciting and ominous, and Eirika wasn’t sure how she felt about it.

One thing she knew to be true, though. The next little while would definitely be eventful.

-

The next three days passed by slowly. Even so, L’Arachel found herself too preoccupied to give much thought to her meeting with Eirika. Admittedly, she was thankful for that - she tended to overthink things at times, and the last thing she wanted to do was ruin her first meeting with her soulmate.

When she did think about Eirika, she focused mostly on the girl herself. What was she like? Was she a believer, like L’Arachel, or was she more of a skeptic? Was she looking forward to their meeting? L’Arachel hoped she was. It would be embarrassing to find out her soulmate was less than enthusiastic about...well, being her soulmate.

Still, she could barely contain her excitement. Only a day remained, after all. By this time tomorrow, she would hopefully be happily spending time with Eirika. 

-  
Only one thing still perplexed Eirika about her soulmate situation. For the last little while she’d slowly been warming up to the concept, and now she was actually looking forward to it. Even so, she was on edge about circumstances. There was no way to predict how she would meet L’Arachel, and as Ephraim had so eloquently put it, she’d been driving herself up the fucking wall with worry. 

Fate had a path for the way they would meet too, presumably, so there wasn’t much Eirika could do to try to avoid a humiliating, awful first impression. Really, the only thing she could do was pray that they weren’t destined to meet through a terrible accident.

Oh, please. Please, please please let it be a normal meeting.

-

L’Arachel snapped awake. Casting a sideways glance at her clock and then her timer, she clapped her hand to her forehead and groaned. She’d slept in, and now there wasn’t much time to prepare for her meeting with Eirika.

She dressed quickly (luckily, she’d laid out her favourite dress the night before), and applied a simplified version of her usual makeup routine before brushing her hair and rushing out the door. 

Luckily, her planned destination was only a few minutes away, and L’Arachel immediately made a beeline for it. The florist was probably the only one of her plans that she would still be able to do, and even that would be cutting it close.

Unfortunately, there wasn’t anyone working at the counter when she entered, and L’Arachel couldn’t stop herself from letting out a defeated sigh. Still, her inner romantic insisted she stay and wait - she had to have something for Eirika, after all. This was the girl she’d be spending her entire life with, after all. 

There was one other person in the shop, a pretty teal-haired girl who looked just as nervous as L’Arachel presumed she did herself. Shifting awkwardly, she made an attempt to break the silence. If she was going to be waiting here for awhile, she might as well try to make a friend.

“What sort of flowers do you think you’ll get?” 

The girl gave a small smile. “I’m actually not sure. As funny as this will sound, I don’t know what kind of flowers the girl I’m getting them for even likes…”

L’Arachel opened her mouth to speak, but her timer beat her to it. She stared at the girl, who was looking back at her with disbelief.  
“L’Arachel?”

-

The chartreuse-haired girl nodded, and Eirika couldn’t help but break into a grin. “I...I don’t know what to say, except maybe...what kind of flowers do you like? Even if my surprise is spoiled, I’d still like to get you some.”

Her soulmate didn’t even hesitate before answering. “Yellow roses.”

Eirika smiled. “Yellow roses. Got it. I, um...I was hoping I’d have some more time to plan what I was going to say.”

L’Arachel laughed. “As did I. I must say, though...you exceeded my every expectation. Not that I really had any, but...this is better than I could have imagined. I feared it would be much worse.”

“You should have seen me last night,” Eirika said. “I was a wreck trying to plan for any possible setbacks. My twin brother was getting worried about me.”

“You have a twin brother?” L’Arachel asked. “I grew up an only child. It must have been nice always having someone to keep you company.”

Eirika shook her head. “I love my brother, I truly do, but he infuriates me sometimes. There were lots of times during our childhood where I wished I’d been born an only child.”

“Really? I always figured siblings got along well. If you have to live with someone, you wouldn’t want to antagonize them, I thought.”

“Oh, our fights never lasted long. When you’ve been around someone since before you were born, you learn to overlook their habits early on.”

L’Arachel smiled. “That does make sense. I don’t think it has to be restricted to family, though. I think anyone you know for long enough will adjust to who you are.”

Eirika smiled back. “You’re absolutely right.”

At that moment, the florist came out of the back room. “Sorry to keep you waiting, ladies. Is there anything I can get you?”

“One bouquet of yellow roses, please.”

The rest of her life was going to be fantastic.


End file.
